<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes please, more Sir. by White_wolf20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639449">Yes please, more Sir.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_wolf20/pseuds/White_wolf20'>White_wolf20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_wolf20/pseuds/White_wolf20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You drive Henry crazy during a comic con panel and you get punished for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes please, more Sir.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You never told him that you where going to be there , you wanted to see his reaction to seeing you in that huge crowd knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to touch you. You had waited till the huge crowd was moving to take your seat at the front row, you made sure to get the seat bang smack in the middle of the stage so he would see you. Everyone was giggling around you saying how they couldn't wait to see all the actors, you sat there with a smile on your face knowing that you had one wrapped around your little finger and this was going to be so much fun. The lights went down and you knew it was showtime. one by one they came onto the stage as they where announced. When Henry's name was called you lifted your head and took off his hat that you had on to hide your face. When he reached the middle of the stage his eyes locked with yours right away. He raised that eyebrow and had a faint smirk on his face. You knew this was going to be even more fun then you originally thought. The look he just threw at you made you hot all over. You knew this was going to have a very very happy ending for both of you. You tried to push those thoughts out of your mind, you needed to focus on the task at hand. Making Henry feel as uncomfortable as he was making you. " you started by taking out the pen and paper you had brought to take notes of quotes and comments the cast made for your blog. Without looking up, you knew Henry's eyes where on you, you could always feel when he was looking at you. You look up as Gal is answering fans questions and you glance your eyes over to Henry while you slowly play with the top of then pen with your lips. You make it look like you are focused on what gal is saying but you know this is starting to effect Henry, out of the corner of your eyes you see him shift slightly in his chair as you slow move the pen around in your mouth. You are staring to get hot again and it's torture you just want to run up on stage and sit on Henry's lap while nibbling on his earlobe as you know that drives him wild. You hear gal start to finish up, so you look right at Henry as you pull the pen from your mouth with a little pop and you see him swallow hard. You decide to wait until its his turn to answer questions to do the next part of the plan. You sit there taking notes as the others all answer questions. Finally its Henry's turn. You see him throw you a look that is telling you not to do anything. You can see how uncomfortable he is and you just wink and lick your lips. Henry makes his way to the middle of the stage, right in front you to answer fans questions. As he listens to the questions he glances at you every now and then trying not to make obvious his attention is on you. You hold the pen between you lips and wait till you know he is going to look at you, for when he does he will get a small shock. You wait and wait and when the time comes and he looks at you. You pull at your tank top trying to make look like you are just adjusting it but when Henry sees this he gets a quick glance at your bra, it makes him stubble with his answer to the question that was asked. You push this even further the next time he looks your way. You uncross your legs leaving a small gap between your knees. When you look up Henry's eyes are fully on you with a smirk on his face. You see his eyes gloss over as he now realises why you wore those thight shorts today. You knew you had got to him big time when he slightly licked his lips. You knew you where going to enjoy what was to come. The panel was finishing up and you where too deep into looking right at Henry to notice people where starting to leave. You slowly rose from your chair and started making your way to the exit door that was near where the actors would be coming down off the stage. You knew as long as you stayed around people you would be safe for awhile as no one knew about you and Henry and neither one of you wanted the world to know. You slipped out of the room and made your way to the elevators as you where headed back to your room. As you made your way through the arena you noticed there where fewer people around you then before but it didn't bother you as you thought Henry would be busy with more interviews, but boy where you wrong and you where about to find out just how wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>